Let's Keep A Secret: Chapter 1: Come Together
by 6Troublemakers
Summary: Hinata is with Sasuke but is in love with his best friend Kiba. Kiba is with Ino but is still in love with his best friend's girlfriend, Hinata. Can these two ever come together?
1. Chapter 1: Come Together

Hinata held her breath as she held Sasuke's hand and walked past his best friend, Kiba. Hinata had been dating Sasuke for a while now, but she was really in love with his best friend. Her and Sasuke waved to Kiba and Ino and greeted them as they kept walking.

_"Let's keep a secret," he had said. Hinata nodded in agreement that they would never tell Sasuke._

"Where do you want to go today babe?" Sasuke asked Hinata, Hinata looked into his onyx eyes with shame.

"I don't know, anywhere is fine with me," she replied, and then she averted her gaze and went back to reminiscing.

_ "I like you Kiba!" Hinata had cried, Kiba just turned around to face her and he smirked, "I like you too Hinata," and then he had kissed her._

"How about we take a walk in the park then go back to my place?" Sasuke suggested with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hinata couldn't believe that she was sleeping with Sasuke but in love with his best friend, "Sounds good Sasuke," Hinata smiled innocently, pretending not to know of what they were going to do.

_"I'm sorry Hinata, but we can't keep seeing each other," Kiba had told her as her eyes swelled up with tears, "But why?" she had squeaked, Kiba looked at her guiltily. "Sasuke's my best friend… and… There's someone else," Kiba hesitantly told her, as if afraid that she'll break like a porcelain doll._

_Kiba started to leave until Hinata's words stopped him, "Its Ino isn't it?" Hinata mumbled through her tears, Kiba let loose a heavy sigh and turned to her. "Yes it is, I'm sorry Hinata," and with that Kiba left her with her tears._

As the couple walked through the park Sasuke was telling her all about his training and how strong he will become. The sun was in high noon and it was getting progressively warmer, and soon Sasuke was complaining about his outfit of choice. He was wearing black skinny jeans, converse and a Black Veil Brides band t-shirt with was, coincidently, also black.

"Then don't be such an emo and you won't have this problem!" Hinata giggled as she playfully pushed him. _It's getting harder to pretend that I love him_, Hinata thought as she stared into her handsome boyfriend's eyes.

"I don't tell you to stop being a girly girl so don't tell me to stop being an emo," Sasuke teasingly retorted, this rewarded him with another playful push from Hinata, he loved how she was so easy going and how they were complete opposites, but they still loved each other and had been dating for nine months.

Hinata was wearing a white skirt with a purple short sleeved shirt, which complemented her eyes perfectly, with purple vans on her feet. True, she and Sasuke were opposites, but they still made the perfect couple.

Sasuke stopped walking and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, getting close to her face and breathing in her scent, and then he kissed her. "So, my place now?" Sasuke asked in a seductive mumble that made Hinata's knees buckle. She hated it when he did this, because she could never resist him.

Hinata smirked and grabbed his hand and pulled him to his house, her purple hair whipping her back and Sasuke laughing all the way.

When they reached his house they started to kiss on the couch then progressed to the bedroom where we leave the lovers to check in on Kiba and Ino.

Kiba was happiest when he was with Ino, but he couldn't help but remember how much he used to love Hinata, but he just brushed off that nostalgic feeling as he held his girlfriend's hand through the streets of Konoha.

Kiba was the opposite of Sasuke, he wore a white long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and it unbuttoned to reveal a simple blue short sleeve shirt. He wore skinny blue jeans and converse; he looked fairly preppy but looked approachable, unlike Sasuke.

Ino wore a yellow short sleeved shirt with blue jean shorts that had some wearing on them and tan Ugg boots on her feet with white tube socks with a stripe of pink across the rim of them. The couple looked like the ideal preppy couple and Ino was known to be a fashion icon in Konoha.

"What are we going to do today?" Ino asked as a little annoyance was peppered in her voice. "Well I was thinking we could go for a walk in the park then go back to my place," Kiba, like Sasuke, too suggested.

Ino giggled and agreed to go for a walk; the couple departed from the town center and went to the park. As the two walked in a mutual silence, Kiba couldn't help but think of Hinata and how she was faring with Sasuke.

What if she still wanted him? He hoped that she did, even though he loved Ino, he was in love with Hinata too. But the only problem with Hinata was that Sasuke was her comforter, and that she wouldn't leave him and go out of her comfort zone to be with him. True, she was perfect, but she didn't want to be with him and him only. And this worried Kiba, which is why he broke things off.

"Kiba?" Ino asked as she stopped in her track, Kiba turned to her and hummed, "How about we skip this stupid park and just go to your place?" Ino asked hopeful. "Okay, we can do that too," Kiba shrugged, he didn't have much of a preference. "Good! Let's go!" Ino cried as she grabbed Kiba's hand and led him to his house, Kiba was laughing all the way.

As both couples made love to each other, Kiba and Hinata couldn't help but think of each other and how it would feel to hold each other like this. Both parties knew that they wanted to be with each other, they just didn't know how.


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Romance

Hinata picked up her bra and put it back on as she looked for her shirt. Sasuke was lying on the bed with nothing but boxers on and he was staring at her with smug satisfaction. Hinata pulled on her shirt then smiled at him, Sasuke smiled back and they both got up.

Meanwhile, Ino was laying next to a shirtless Kiba as both of them were panting hard from a hot make out session. Kiba's mind darted back to Hinata as he thought of the time that they kissed and he told her to keep it a secret from Sasuke. God, how he missed that girl.

As Hinata stared at a shirtless Sasuke on bed, she sighed and joined his side. He wrapped his strong arms around her and breathed in her scent, the two stayed in that position until nightfall and Hinata knew that her dad would be angry if she wasn't home.

Hinata left Sasuke after a few kisses and she made the trek home alone in the dark, however, she wasn't completely alone. Her cell phone vibrated and she looked down to see a text from Kiba.

We need 2 talk

Was all that he wrote. Hinata's heart was beating fast as she read the text over and over again, looking for some kind of hidden meaning to give her a hope that they could be together. Hinata thought over her reply for a while as she walked home in the darkness until she finally decided on something. She looked at her phone and while shaky fingers, she typed out her reply.

About wut?

She replied, she sighed and closed her eyes before reopening them and staring at her phone for the rest of the walk, waiting for a reply from her past secret lover. Hinata burst through the front door, stumbling with excitement at Kiba's text. This earned her a questioning look from her father and she greeted him and bid him goodnight before running up to her room. Her father looked puzzled as he watched her bound to her room.

Hinata rushed through the door to her room and fell onto the bed, all the while her eyes not leaving her cell phone. Finally the reply that she had been waiting so long for came.

About us. I want 2 b with u but idk if u want 2 b with me

Hinata got up and started dancing crazily, she smiled towards the ceiling and she silently thanked God above for the return of her lover.

I'll break up w/ Sasuke 4 u

Hinata texted back excitedly as she jumped onto her bed, bouncing up and down from the force of her jump and the bed springs. She kept smiling until there was another reply from Kiba.

Alright. I'll break up w/ Ino. Can I come over?

He texted back, Hinata looked outside and saw that it was dark, she checked the time, ten o' clock. She knew that her dad would be going to bed any minute now. Hinata smirked to herself at the thought of Kiba actually being in her room, having him all to herself.

Ya. Come to my window, it'll b unlocked. I'll break up w/ Sasuke now.

Hinata texted back. Kiba replied with an okay and told her that he was on his way and that he'd text Ino that things were over. Whether Hinata could trust his word or not, she didn't know, but she did know how much that she wanted to be with him.

Hinata looked through her contacts while she opened her window to find Sasuke's name and text him that things were over. Once she found his number, she debated about whether or not she wanted to do it. In a moment of boldness or either stupidity, she didn't know which, she texted Sasuke.

Hey Sasuke, it's over. I just can't b w/ u right now. I'm rly sorry. I hope you understand.

Was all that Hinata could think to say, Sasuke texted back calling her a bitch and telling her to tell it to his face that things were over, but Hinata ignored the message and waited for her paramour.

Hinata laid down on her bed and turned on her side, looking at the wall and her door, waiting in anxiety for her secret lover. Suddenly she heard someone enter the room, and she turned to see Kiba.

A smile crept across her face as he silently closed the window and tip-toed over to her bed, Hinata sat up with the same silly grin across her face and she greeted Kiba. Kiba crawled onto her bed and he sat on the side of the bed staring at her, before he finally kissed her. Feeling her for the first time in a long time and breathing her in, taking in the moment and the taste of her mouth.

Hinata pulled away after a long kiss and she stared at Kiba, "Can we be together now?" she asked with a hopeful and meek smile, Kiba just stared at her.


	3. Chapter 3: Everybody Talks

"I-It was stupid…" Hinata murmured looking at her lap and twiddling her thumbs, trying not to look at Kiba after embarrassing herself.

Kiba finally spoke, "Hinata, you know that I want to be with you… It's just that Sasuke… He's my best friend…"

"But I'm not with him anymore!" Hinata snapped glaring at Kiba with a pout that made her seem like she was trying not to cry. "I know that… But let's just keep a secret okay?" Kiba suggested as he leaned in to try to kiss her.

Hinata blocked his advance with her hand and he stared at her as if in shock that she didn't want to kiss him. "I thought that you wanted to be with me!" Hinata almost yelled, but she caught herself after the realized that she could easily be caught by her father.

"Hinata… How about you and I go to the school's football game? Because I can see that you want to be difficult and make me take you out first," Kiba mocked as he crossed his arms at Hinata for being a cock block.

Hinata nodded happily and smiled a victorious smile at him. Kiba sighed and said, "Fine," and with that, he left and promised to meet her the next night at the school's football game. Hinata felt triumphant with her progress, but yet guilty for dumping Sasuke and getting a date with his best friend just minutes later.

Hinata walked up to the football stadium with white blue jeans, purple flats, and a purple v neck sweater, which once again complemented her lavender eyes. She saw Kiba waiting outside the stadium for her. He was wearing a simple blue hoodie with worn blue skinny jeans and black DC skate shoes. His hair was tousled, which made him look cute and sexy in Hinata's eyes.

Hinata coolly walked up to Kiba and greeted him; he gave her a kiss on the cheek then grabbed her hand and led her into the stand where his friends were waiting. Hinata saw Shikamaru, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji, Shino and Sakura who eagerly greeted Kiba and gave Hinata a critical stare.

"Where's Sasuke?" Neji asked, looking Hinata over with burning scrutiny. "I dumped him, and Kiba asked me to come see a game with him," Hinata told Neji nonchalantly, acting like nothing ever happened. Neji stared at her for a little while longer before turning to Tenten and Sakura to talk about something.

"Just ignore them," Kiba whispered to her, and Hinata nodded looking to the football game as the team came rushing out, getting ready for the kick off.

As the came progressed, the stadium became more and more packed which only squished the couple together. Hinata was enjoying feeling Kiba's body heat in the cramped stadium and they made awkward small talk as they were inches from each other's faces.

But just as Kiba and Hinata were about to kiss, Naruto came up to them. "Is that who I think it is?" Naruto yelled as he made his way to Hinata, "Hinata Hyuuga?" Naruto asked as he got dangerously close to Hinata, which made Kiba angry and jealous.

"Oh hi Naruto!" Hinata pleasantly greeted as Naruto came up to Hinata, making it obvious that he was planning to hang out with her tonight with no intention to leave. Kiba sensed this and huffed in annoyance at the babbling blonde boy. Naruto was wearing an orange hoodie with blue skinny jeans and matching orange converse. He had a black beanie hat on his head and he looked very skater.

"What brings you here?" Naruto asked with enthusiasm. Hinata giggled and motioned to Kiba, "I'm here with Kiba, we're watching the game together," Hinata replied, Kiba felt his heart sink as she acted like they weren't on a date. He thought that they were on a date, at least that's what he told all of his friends in the least.

"That's very cool, Hinata. Hey, mind if I watch the game with you?" Naruto paused as he waited for Hinata's hurried nod before continuing on, "I was supposed to play tonight, but I got benched tonight because I'm failing Algebra 2," Naruto made a disgusted face which made Hinata giggle.

Kiba was feeling ignored so he devised a plan to get rid of Naruto. "How about you go down to the field and support your team by being the water boy?" Kiba rudely suggested, glaring at Naruto and making it clear that he was unwelcome.

Naruto just laughed like Kiba hadn't tried to intimidate him and went on talking, "Coach said that they were fine on water boy duty. And I figured it'd be fun to be in the stands for once, since I'm always on the field and all," Naruto told Kiba in a friendly tone, completely oblivious to the fact that Kiba didn't want him there.

"What position do you play again Naruto?" Hinata seemingly innocently asked, trying to get Kiba even more jealous and basking in the attention that she was getting from these two boys.

Naruto laughed a hearty laugh once more, "Isn't it obvious? I'm a wide receiver. I got the wide receiver bod and all you know," Naruto flirtatiously winked, making Kiba growl. The two bantered back and forth in a flirtatious manor until Kiba decided that he had had enough of their flirting and told them that he was leaving.

"Wait! Kiba!" Hinata called reaching her hand out as Kiba stomped down the steps of the stands. Hinata followed Kiba in a panicked manor but Kiba made no notion that he was stopping.

"Wait! Hinata!" Naruto called as he too followed Kiba down the stands. Kiba huffed angrily as he heard the blonde boy bounding behind him.

"Kiba! Please wait?" Hinata asked as she finally caught up with him and grabbed his hand.

Kiba just gave her a mean glare and then he shifted his eyes to see Naruto running up behind Hinata. Kiba, seizing the few seconds that he would have before Naruto would come in and screw everything up, grabbed Hinata by the waist and kissed her.

Hinata was pressed up against Kiba's strong chest and her arms were squished up against his chest, Hinata relished the moment that his lips were on hers. Gosh how she missed his taste and smell.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the couple in confusion.

"Uh, what the hell happened to Sasuke? Isn't he your best friend Kiba?" and with Naruto's words, Kiba let go of Hinata in shock and disgust, almost letting her drop before she caught her balance.

"Uh, I'm sorry but I have to go Hinata," Kiba rushed as he walked quickly away before sprinting away. Hinata stared after him, broken hearted and confused.


	4. Chapter 4: Looks Like A Solo Tonight

"Kiba!" Hinata yelled, but Kiba just kept on running. Running away from the stadium, running away from her. "Kiba," Hinata pitifully squeaked once more.

"Don't feel bad Hinata, he was being a jerk anyway. It's like he didn't even want me there," Naruto reassured Hinata as he came up behind her. Hinata turned around and looked at Naruto in distress as she studied his face, looking for something in him that made him worth losing Kiba over. Naruto took a step back as her gaze was needy and sad, he wasn't good at dealing with emotionally charged situations.

"I'm going after Kiba," Hinata resolved as she took off after Kiba.

"Hm," was all that Naruto said as he cocked his head to the side in thought. "Guess she doesn't know about Sasuke's other girlfriend yet, or else she wouldn't be running after Kiba," Naruto chuckled as he turned to return to the game and hopefully score with Sakura.

Hinata raced down the road to Kiba's house, expecting to find him there, and if not, maybe a clue as to where he might be. Sure enough, Hinata saw Kiba stomping angrily on the path to his house and mumbling something unintelligible.

"Kiba!" Hinata shouted as she took off running to him. Kiba turned around expressionless as he watched Hinata run up to meet him. "I'm really sorry about Naruto," Hinata panted as she looked up at Kiba apologetically.

Kiba stared down at her for a while, watching her apologetic expression with intent. Kiba ran a finger through his hair and sighed, looking away from Hinata's sweet and innocent face.

"Fine," he said, "but you don't like him right?" Kiba solemnly asked, staring at Hinata with a stern stare that seemed to look into her very soul.

"Of course not, he just likes me and he likes to flirt with me, that's all," Hinata reassured him, nodding her head as if to confirm things.

"Okay good, or else I couldn't do this," Kiba roughly grabbed Hinata and gave her a kiss slovenly. Hinata wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in closer, wanting to taste all of him. But just as soon as the kiss began, it ended. Kiba pulled away and quickly told her that he had to go, and he was off running again in the direction of his house.

Hinata sighed and leaned against a tree, watching her lover sprint to his home. Hinata waited until she couldn't see her anymore before heading back to her home.

As Hinata entered the door, she greeted her father and told her that she was going to bed. Her father nodded and bid her a goodnight.

Suddenly, Hinata felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she checked it excitedly, it was a text from Kiba.

_Do u want 2 b my girlfriend?_

Hinata smiled wide and she ran to her room, slammed the door, and jumped higher than she had ever jumped before. She danced around the room, and she spun around, before getting a grip on reality and replying yes.

_Awesome babe ;)_

Hinata smiled at the fact that Kiba called her babe; he had never done that before. Especially not when she was cheating with him while dating Sasuke at the same time. Hinata, in her excitement, wanted to speed things up to where her and Sasuke where at before she left him for Kiba.

_Want 2 come over 2morrow and meet my dad?_

Hinata typed back; as she clicked send on her phone she immediately regretted sending such a thing. She didn't want to scare Kiba away, but yet she was so excited that he was her boyfriend that she couldn't contain herself. Hinata checked her phone with dizzy nervousness and then she decided that she had better sit on her bed in order not to pass out and leave Kiba to wonder where she went.

_I would love 2 babe but I'm going 2 a party 2night w/ Sasuke. I'll probably b 2 hung over 2morrow to meet ur dad. U know how hard Sasuke and I party._

Hinata read the text and stared at it wide eyed, she didn't know that Kiba drank too. She was aware of Sasuke's drinking and drug habits when they dated, just not Kiba's. But she figured that it made sense, with the two being best friends they'd probably have the same habits too.

_K. Well it's late and I'm going 2 bed. Night hun._

Was all that Hinata could think to reply, it wasn't too late at night, only about nine thirty p.m., but it was still late enough that she could lie about going to bed. She waited for Kiba's reply, which was just a simple "K, ttyl babe" before grabbing her phone and going to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Hinata changed into her pajama shorts and spaghetti strapped thank top in the bathroom, while she brushed her long amethyst hair she left her phone on the counter and thought of Kiba. She looked in the mirror and sighed reaching for her tooth brush.

_Old habits die hard I guess_, she thought as she squirted her tooth brush with toothpaste and began fervently brushing. After Hinata was done brushing her teeth, she looked in the mirror again and she left the bathroom to hop into bed and think of what Kiba had told her.

Hinata peeled the top cover off of her bed and she laid herself onto the soft mattress. She pulled her top sheet and her blanket over herself as she situated herself onto her side and thought of Kiba. It wasn't soon before her thoughts of the dog boy put her to sleep.

"Hinata!" her father yelled, Hinata rolled over in bed and blinked her eyes, adjusting to the blinding morning light. "Hinata!" her father yelled again, he was getting more and more angry as he stood outside her door.

Hinata groaned and sat up in bed, she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and she looked at the clock. 7:15 a.m. Her father yelled her name again and knocked on her door ferociously.

"What father?" Hinata called after a groan escaped her lips.

"Can I come in?" her father asked as he was already in the process of turning the doorknob.

"Sure," Hinata lazily replied as her father entered her room in a huff. Hinata looked at her father expectantly and languidly.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded holding out her phone and holding up the text from Kiba about drinking and being hung over. Hinata immediately covered her face in a deep red blush and looked away from her father nervously.

"I-It's—" Hinata started, racking her brain for some explanation as to why she wasn't with Sasuke anymore and as to why this new boy was drinking with her ex.

Hinata's father tapped his foot expectantly and then sighed, looking away from Hinata and at her window, the morning sun grazing his face and making his lavender eyes sparkle. "Just tell him that you're not allowed to talk to him again. He's a bad influence on you. I'll be blocking his number from your phone," Hinata's father told her. Hinata felt the tears bubbling up inside her, but she refused to cry in front of her father. She nodded somberly and her father tossed her her phone.

Hinata let a few tears escape her red rimmed eyes before typing Kiba a message, she wasn't sure if she worded it correctly, and she wasn't sure why her dad was making her do this, but she complied nonetheless.

_Hey Kiba, my dad said that I'm not allowed 2 talk 2 u because you drink. He says that ur a bad influence on me. I'm rly sorry._

Hinata wasn't sure if this text was fitting or not, but she doubled over crying. She gave up everything for this guy and her dad had to come and ruin everything. While she was crying and waiting for Kiba's reply which consequently, never came, she realized something. She still loved Sasuke and she wanted him back.


	5. Chapter 5: Coming To Terms

Hinata was on her way to meet Sasuke at his house. She had called him and asked him if they could get back together, and Sasuke, unaware that she left him for Kiba, agreed to see her. Hinata's heart was pounding in her chest and she felt dizzy was nervousness and excitement.

Hinata crossed her arms and looked around, trying to keep her mind off of Kiba, and Sasuke. And what Sasuke would say. She was wearing a dark blue jean mini shirt, a dark purple V neck with purple tube socks sticking out of her black Ugg boots. She made sure to look cute for Sasuke and show a little skin for him too.

As Hinata approached Sasuke's door, her heart was pounding out of her chest. She knocked on his door in time with her beating heart and she took a step back as she waited and heard rushed and eager footsteps come to the door.

Sasuke opened the door and half smiled at Hinata, he welcomed her in and she nodded as a thank you and she ducked inside. Sasuke motioned her to the couch in the living room where they had made love many times and she felt almost dirty sitting there. Sasuke took a seat across the room from her and gave her a burning and analytical stare.

"So," Sasuke started, Hinata looked up at him with a hopeful look shining in her soft eyes, "you decided to come back," Sasuke spat. He almost sounded disgusted at the idea of dating her anymore.

Hinata decided to cut him some slack and she looked down at her lap, "Yes Sasuke… I realized that I was stupid to leave you and that I really do love you…" Hinata mumbled, more nervous than ever.

When Sasuke was delayed in replying Hinata looked up at him with her mouth open. "Well the funny thing is, I had another girlfriend this whole time," Sasuke chuckled malevolently.

Hinata's expressed changed to shock, "Who the hell is she?" Hinata demanded as she got up from the couch, all hint of nervousness seemed to flood out of her and transform into anger.

Sasuke chuckled another wicked chuckle and he looked at Hinata arrogantly, "It was Sakura of course. She's really easy you know. Just like you," Sasuke taunted while looking Hinata up and down with disgust.

Hinata dropped her head and started to cry, she cursed the tears that fell down her face and she clenched her fist in anger at him and in anger at her inability to control her emotions.

"You bastard!" she screamed shrilly, this caused Sasuke to jump in his seat a little bit from surprise at the sudden wave of sound that hit him. Hinata kicked the coffee table in front of her with her heel and she stomped out, slamming the door behind her.

Once she was completely sure that she was out of Sasuke's line of sight, she broke down. She let the let the tears fall and she hugged herself from her rough sobbing, she was afraid that if she didn't hug herself, the sobbing would split her in half. Then she would be like her heart, split in half.

Hinata walked slowly and somberly home, she kicked the dirt and watered the dirt road with her tears. Anyone who wanted to find her could follow her tears and easily find her. Hinata was shocked that she had enough water in her body to supply so many tears.

As Hinata made her way home, she didn't stop to talk to anyone. Not even Neji, who looked genuinely concerned for her well being.

Hinata made her way to her room and she slammed the door and locked it, she didn't want to be bothered with frivolous talking or half hearted consolation from her family.

As Hinata crawled into fetal position on her side and let her tears fall sideways off of her soft face and onto the pillow, she realized something. She gave up everything for Kiba, a guy who probably wasn't even worth it in the first place. This made Hinata shake her head and bury herself into her knees. She wanted everything, and she ended up having nothing.

A few days after Hinata broke things off with Kiba, he and Ino got back together. Kiba from then on acted like Hinata didn't exist and he went out of his way to rub Ino in her face.

Sasuke convinced Sakura that Hinata was texting him and asking for him back, when that couldn't have been farther from the truth, and Sakura and her friends started threatening Hinata. Sakura and her friends taunted Hinata to no end and even went so far as to stand outside of her house by means to threaten and even harm Hinata if she even thought about coming outside.

Sakura's tyranny with Sasuke was short lived however, she decided that she wanted Naruto and she left Sasuke for Naruto. But Sakura convinced Naruto that Hinata was an enemy, and the taunting never ceased. Sasuke eventually lost his popularity and spent his time looking sad and getting ignored and rejected by everyone.

Hinata never recovered from the acts of Sakura or her love for Kiba and Sasuke. But it pleases me to say, that one day Hinata picked herself up and she decided to join her school's cheerleading team and was immediately let on Varsity, even if it was her first year cheering. She eventually became one of the most popular and influential people in school and Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Ino were rejected by most of the student body.

**Authors Note: **Did you like my story? believe it or not, but everything in this story happened to me. It is insanely close to what happened in reality, dialogue and all. I figured that my story was a good dramatic love story so I portrayed it in the Naruto world. The last ending paragraphs where we were catching up on all of the character's, all of that happened to me too. I figured the best stories are the ones that are closest to reality right? ;) thanks for reading and visit my blog for more stories!

.com/


End file.
